Hijacked
by Kav23
Summary: A Hawaiian Airlines, Boeing 767 from Los Angeles, California to Honolulu, Oahu with 234 passengers on board had been hijacked. Steve's Super Seal mode is turned on and for once, Danny isn't going to complain about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 **23 August 5.30 pm Los Angeles Time**

 _Good evening passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for Hawaiian Airlines Boeing 767 from Los Angeles, California to Honolulu, Oahu. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you._

Mary smiled when she heard the announcement. She turned to her side and smiled broadly when she saw her almost four years old daughter bouncing happily in her seat at Gate 7.

"Jonie," Mary chirped animatedly. "You're excited?"

"Yes!" The little girl jumped to her feet as she thrust her fists in the air. "We gonna surprizze Unca Steve."

Mary giggled when she saw the excitement her daughter was in. Asking Joan to sit quietly was like asking a fire not to burn. Her eyes are alight with excitement, every inch of her muscles was move, dancing, jumping. Honestly, Mary was pretty excited as well. They were on a mission. Joan had even named their mission.

 _Mission: Operation Birthday Surprise_

 _To do: Board plane to Hawaii on Steve's birthday eve_

Mary checked her watch, as she mentally studied their plans. It's 5 hours and 50 minutes non-stop flight to Honolulu. If the flight stick to the timing without any delay, they will touch down at 8.55pm. Then, perhaps a quick dinner, relax a bit before taking a cab to Steve's house and bust him just a few minutes before midnight so that they could be the first one to first wish Steve a happy birthday.

A small smile played on her lips as she thought of the shock about to register on her brother's face when he caught glimpse of them standing in his doorsteps. Mary's grin now had lessened down to a smile. A lot of things had happened in their life, she had missed half of her brother's life, they never tried to have a normal brother and sister bond before this, but she wasn't let that to be a reason anymore. Sometimes she longed to go back in time and take a different turn in their relationship but she knew it was impossible. There was no way, she can't turn back the clock. She knew she had to go on with what she had, perhaps make better choices in future. After all, it was not just about her anymore, it was about Joan having an Uncle she could rely on in her life.

"Come on, pumpkin. Let's get going." Mary stood up, rolled up her small hand luggage on her left hand and took Joan's hand with her right hand before she walked to the security check.

"We go Hawaii!" Joan squeaked happily yet again which earned another giggle from Mary.

-H50-H50-H50-

 **6 hours and 30 minutes later**

 **23 August 9.15pm Hawaiian Time**

Steve woke up suddenly. His eyes strained into the utter darkness of his living room, his breathing rate beginning to find its own steady beat. As he was roused from his slumber, Steve realized that he was still in his working clothes, his gun still pressed into his legs. He frowned a little as he allowed his mind to jog down his memories. They called in the day earlier after solving a long and tiring case. Steve just didn't expect that he would dead tired that he was out a like a light the moment he crushed his couch two hours ago. Now even after two hours of sleep, he was still exhausted, too tired to even think about what to eat. Perhaps it was one those days where the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental.

Steve sink further into his couch, finally reached out, pulled his gun out of his its holster and lay it on the table in front of him.

Steve literally rolled his eyes when he felt his phone buzzing his pants pocket. That could mean another case to deal with instead of a delicious dinner, warm bed, and soft blanket. Steve confirmed that there was indeed another case waiting for him when he saw the caller ID.

"Governor." Steve tried his best to be as chirpy as possible but he knew he was falling miserably.

" _Commander."_

The instant he heard the tone in her voice, he knew something was wrong, or it must one hell of an emergency. He jumped to his feet, his free hand already reaching for his gun. "Yes, Governor." His work instinct took over.

" _Commander, I need you and your team at the Inouye International Airport's traffic control tower ASAP."_

Steve was already half way to his truck by then. "What happened Governor?"

" _A Hawaiian Airlines from Los Angeles with 234 passengers on board had been hijacked."_

-H50-H50-H50-

Flashing his badge, Steve walked past several dozens of securities before he reached the traffic control tower. One of the HPD officers escorted Steve to the main room where the Governor and her team was waiting for him.

The moment Steve walked into the room, he could feel the tension and he didn't miss the sudden change in Governor's face.

"Steve." She addressed using his first name. Steve frowned, she never addressed him using his first name in any official meeting before, but he decided to let his minor concern to slip out at that crucial moment.

"Governor, my team are on their way."

"Steve, about that." Governor Keiko walked closer to Steve, slightly touched his right arm before she gently ushered him over to the corner of the room, away from a group of people sitting immersed in discussion. She stopped and turned to Steve. "Steve, I know I'm the one who called, but right now, I think would better to let my crisis management group to deal this case."

"Okay." The word escaped his lips but mentally he was not even a bit convinced, let alone leave the scene without any appropriate explanation.

"Okay." The Governor nodded. Steve could feel that somehow she was relieved with his response. That was when Steve decided something was odd with the Governor's behavior.

"I should probably leave then," Steve said, try to play along with this situation although his sixth sense wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Yes." She quickly said.

Steve took in a deep breath as he finally made up his mind. He knew he needed to find out. "Governor, I'm not at all feeling offended that you suddenly pulling a high priority case off my sleeves barely after 15 minutes you assigning it to me nor I'm feeling hurt by you indirectly trying to tell your crisis management team is better than Five 0, but what I'm more curious is that, 15 minutes earlier the urgency in your voice clearly pointed out that me and my team was needed. So, what changed in 15 minutes? Judging by your drastic change of behavior the moment you saw me, I can say there is something seriously wrong that you feel that I shouldn't around here. So, am I right or wrong?"

Governor Keiko closed her eyes for one moment as she shook her head. "One of the things I hate about you, Commander."

"One of the things why I'm good at my job."

She pressed her lips together as she came up to a decision. She sighed. "Okay, fine. I will tell you, but I need our word that you will follow exactly what I say.

Steve lifted an eyebrow, it was indeed getting weird. "Governor, we have 234 passengers' life at stake. Whether or not I follow what you say, whatever I will do will not put their life at risk."

"I'm not …" She stopped for a moment. She handed over the few papers that she was holding to Steve as she spoke again. "I just got the list of the passengers' name on board. Turn to economy class, check the seat 23A and 23B."

Steve quickly flipped the pages and his eyes scrolled down the seat number.

23A Mary McGarrett.

His heart skipped a beat and the name took his breath away. He didn't even have to look the list again to know the name of the passenger sitting in next seat. He already knew that particular name by heart. A name that always brings joy to him. His little niece Joan.

Steve's expression dulled as realization dawned on his face. His sister and niece are being held hostage on a hijacked plane.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time. See you next week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain again. Please remain seated. Our plane had been hijacked._

A collective of gasps echoed in the plane.

 _Please remain calm and follow what exactly the cabin crew is telling you._

The announcement knocked every wisp of air from Mary's lungs and she sat on her seat struggling to inhale, exhale, to do anything. Her heart raced at tremendous speed, and her lungs rose and fell shallowly.

"Ma'am," A stewardesses came into view as she forced a smile. "I need yours and your daughter's passport."

Each second submerged in fear made a permanent mark on Mary's heart, and she wondered whether it was just her mind playing tricks on her, wondered if the captain's words were true.

"Is it… I…" She stammered.

The stewardesses leaned in and whispered "Ma'am, it's true. The plane had been hijacked and they want all of our passports. I need yours ma'am. Please remain calm."

With shaking a hand, Mary took their passports and handed over to the stewardesses and the stewardesses went to next seat to ask for their passports. Mary wondered how she could be calm.

"M-Mommy, w-what's happening?" Joan stammered. Her face was pushed against the plane window and she was staring blankly at Mary with wide and horrified eyes.

Mary took in Joan's frightened expression; somehow she knew Joan must have picked up the expression from hers. Mary took in sudden intake of breath as she wrapped her arms around Joan, burying the little girl into her chest. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay, Joanie." She mumbled. He wondered if she was convincing Joan or herself.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve's eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. The names in the passenger's list were unbelievable and shocking. His mind was unable to comprehend the information sent by his eyes. He looked away for a moment, and then looked back at the paper to see if the names were still there. It was.

Steve was trained to deal with emergencies but not this kind, last time something like this happened, he had to hear his father being shot over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Commander." Governor's voice dropped to a whisper.

Steve knew his voice would betray him at that moment, so he simply nodded.

"That's why I said, it would be better if we let the other team to handle the case."

Yes, Steve was shocked, surprised, terrified … but he was not going to stand down.

"Governor, this is exactly why I should be in this case," Steve argued.

"Commander…"

"Governor, all these time we have worked together, have I ever, even for once put any civilian's life in danger?"

"No."

"Then, what makes you think it will change this time?" Steve shrugged. "Besides, this time, I have one important reason to be extra careful in whatever I'm going to do."

"I'm not saying that you are careless, Commander. I just don't want you to be emotionally compromised. It's your sister and niece in there."

"You take me out of this case after I know that my sister and niece are in there is not going to do you any good, Governor. You're absolutely wasting your time. Let me remind you again, we have 234 lives at stake not only 2 lives. I'm trying to think in that way."

"Okay, fine! You win, besides, we don't have time for this. Come on," Governor ushered him back to her team sitting.

"Sorry, we got here as fast as we could," Danny said as he entered the room, followed by Lou, Chin, and Kono.

"What do we know so far, Governor?" Steve asked, his mind trying to ease the emotional turmoil going inside of him. The others quickly gathered around him.

"The captain pressed the hijacking code, placed the flight under the state of emergency. The code sent the message to the tower even before it landed. The signal had the ground staff prepared for a hijacking scenario."

"You mean the plane is here?" Chin asked.

Governor nodded as she walked to the other side, nearer to the glass window and pointed towards a plane being parked in isolation in the runway. "After the code, right before it landed, the pilot reconfirmed to the Airport General Manager that they were indeed hijacked. The control tower had placed the plane in isolation on the runway and activated a full-scale emergency response. It's had been half an hour now, we have been trying to begin a connection with the hijacker, so far no luck."

"The hijacker," Steve spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "Probably trying to establish that he's in power. He answers our call so soon, it will appear that he's desperate. He's waiting, making us desperate because he knew we would want to know about the hostages." He swallowed the lump in his throat when he mentioned the word hostages, his heart skipped a beat when he thought about Mary and Joan. He re-diverted his mind. No. He can't lose his focus. "He's trying to prove that he is not in the rush, he got nothing to lose. He is trying to prove that we have no choice but to dance for his moves."

"What do you suggest we do now, Commander?"

"One side, we keep calling, he will pick the call sooner or later, and on the side, we need a backup plan," Steve quickly turned to his team members without waiting for a reply from the Governor, "Lou, talk to Hawaiian Airlines, I need the plane's schematics layout and airport landscape as well."

"On it," Lou took the work assigned to him and walked away without further due.

"Chin, I need you to do something very important. When Lou get the airport's landscape, I need you to check the building closest to the plane, set up the infrared camera. I need a visual on the target and thermal indication. Possibly with this, we might able to roughly guess how many hijackers are there but be very careful, they must not be able to detect any of your movement from the plane."

"I got it." Chin nodded before he left.

"Kono, you are probably going to hate me for this but I got no choice. For now, I need to you liaise with the Governor's team. Help them with the hostages' families and official press release."

"You can work with Eddie, Kono," Governor added in. "He and his helpers are gathering the families in a separate hall."

Kono flashed a smile to Steve. "Don't worry, I got you covered."

"How about me?" Danny asked,

"Governor, I know you must already perhaps have a negotiator here, but if it's okay with you, I want Detective Williams to take over the job."

"Me?" Danny's forehead creased.

Governor looked back and forth between Steve and Danny. She has no doubt in Danny's capabilities but she just wondered if after knowing Steve's sister and niece are in the plane, it would affect Danny emotionally.

Steve could read Governor's doubt. "I assure you Detective Williams' emotional involvement will not hinder the case. Being emotionally strong during an emotional crisis is always been Danny's strength. Governor, trust me on this one."

Danny's eyebrows practically hit the roof. One, he was surprised with Steve's words, two he has absolutely no idea what the hell Governor and Steve were talking about. Emotional involvement in the case? What would he be emotionally involved in the case?

"Fine," The Governor sighed. "But still I want Mr. Watson, hostage negotiator listening to the conversation and any chance Danny's comprised, I want Mr. Watson to take over." The Governor turned to Danny." Give us a moment, Detective." She again ushered Steve to the corner. "Plane's schematics layout, infrared camera, I don't like the sound of it, are you planning on storming into the plane?"

Steve could feel Danny's eyes on him and he tried to ignore them for that moment. He ran his fingers through his hair before he put his hands on his hips. "Probably yes, but it depends on hijackers' demands and it only if things were getting ugly."

Her forehead creased as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And how exactly you're planning on storming the plane?"

"I'm working getting the information I need first,"

"Fine," Her eyes caught the sight of his assistant signaling her to come over, "But remember, nothing happens without my consent, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve watched as she walked over to her assistant and Danny coming over to him.

"You suggesting me to be the negotiator is one thing and emotional involvement?" Danny's eyes bored into Steve's. "Why would the Governor think that we are going to be emotionally involved in this case?"

"Mary and Joan, they are on the plane," Steve whispered.

"Said that one more time."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time. See you next week.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"Said that one more time."

"Mary and Joan, they are on the plane." Color was drained from Steve's face as he spoke.

Danny took a moment to digest what he had just heard before he stepped closer to Steve and wrapped his fingers into Steve's hand. Danny could feel how cold Steve's fingers are. Steve turned to Danny's side and forced a smile, a gesture to reassure Danny that he was okay, he got his emotions under control, but then he gave away the worry he meant to mask.

"D-Do you know they were coming?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve whispered. "I only knew when the Governor showed me the passengers' list." Steve sighed before he continued. "But now I can guess why they were coming without telling me."

"Why?"

"Last week during the phone call, Joanie was so excited, she was going on and on about how she has figured out a perfect birthday gift for me."

Danny sighed inwardly as the reality hit him. It's Steve's birthday tomorrow. It momentarily slipped out of his mind because of the case.

"I told Mary not to go over the board with the gift and Mary told me, it was Joan's idea and I would love the gift. I didn't for once thought that they would be coming down…"

"Hey, nobody could guess that something like this would happen…" Danny laid an assuring hand on Steve's shoulders.

"Danny, about being the negotiator, I need someone I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, I can handle it," Danny assured. He knew he needed to be strong for his partner.

"Thank, Danny. I didn't mean to put the burden on your shoulders."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Look, I know it's a stupid question but how are you holding up?"

Steve huffed before he spoke. "Whatever I'm feeling deep down, I need to shake it off because it's going not to help me to be focused. Right now, all I have to do is breathe, walk and figure things out. You stay with Mr. Watson."

And Steve was out of the room even before Danny could utter another word. Just because Steve didn't put it in exact words, it doesn't mean Danny couldn't figure it out. Danny knew exactly what was going on Steve's mind, especially his feelings.

-H50-H50-H50-

"We shall now hear from Officer Kono Kalakaua of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force," Eddie stepped aside from the podium before gestured Kono to take over the stage.

"Thank you," She began and chose words carefully to keep the press release as professional as possible. She knew the hostages' family members were listening as well. "At approximately, 9.10 pm tonight, a Hawaiian Airlines Boeing 767 from Los Angeles, California to Honolulu, Oahu with 234 passengers on board has been hijacked. At this time, we have Governor's Task Force along with Governor's elite team working together diligently to end this situation efficiently without any causalities. Roads linked to the airport were sealed. Public are refrained from traveling to the airport and becoming onlookers. Please cooperate with us on this one, we do not want to divert our attention from the case to protecting and keeping the crowds under control. Unfortunately, we do not have much information this time." Kono saw some on the crowds have erupted into chatter.

Kono saw few hands being raised up. "Yes?"

"Has contact with the hijackers been made?"

"How many hijackers are they?"

"What are they demanding?"

"What are you doing to save the hostages?"

Kono was bombarded with questions at once. "Our team are working on the situation as we speak. I know it's a tough situation for all of us. You will get updates from us from time to time. That will be all for now. Thank you." Kono quickly turned away from the podium, allowing Eddie to take over again. She wished she will have some good news when she stepped into the podium again.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve walked out of the room and saw Lou approaching with a big paper.

"I got the plane's schematics layout." Lou handed the paper and Steve quickly took them and spread them on the table available close by.

"What are you looking for, Steve? Because the Hawaiian Airlines representative said they have their flight engineer standing by if we need anything."

"Good. Right now, I'm just looking for …" Steve's words trailed off as he bit his lip and his eyes went darting through the schematics layout.

"Steve?" Lou called when he didn't hear any other word coming out of Steve.

Steve's eyes stopped scanning, it showed signs of pleased, like it found what it was looking for. Lou was about to ask about it when Steve spoke. "Lou, I need to you to prepare aluminum ladders, at least six of them, most importantly paint them black."

"Okay, but…"

"Commander," Governor's personal secretary, Sophie came out running. "The hijacker, he answered." She panted between the words. "Detective Williams is talking to him."

Steve quickly took off with Sophie, leaving Lou to be baffled with the order he had just given. Lou looked back at the plane's schematics layout. He has traveled on a plane countless times before and he knew few times about planes, but hell, that detailed layout was way too high standard for him to understand. Clock was ticking, so he scrolled the paper and took off to take care of the job given to him.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve entered the room and come to a stop in front of desk. He took the headset handed over by the Governor and listened into the conversation.

 _"…Governor's Task Force?_ " Steve caught the last few words.

"Yes, it's Detective Williams from Governor's Task Force." Danny exchanged a glance with Steve. "Hey, thanks for answering, how's everything going on in there?"

 _"Everything is going on fine for now and what happens next, it depends on you. Therefore, I'm going to jump straight to the point."_

"We are listening."

 _"We have a list of demands but I'm going to go on with the first one and most important one. You people took something that belongs to us and we want it back."_

"What is it?"

" _Our brother, Jamal Syed Hussain. We know he was brought to Hawaii after he was taken."_

Governor glanced at Steve, mentally asking if he recognized the name. Steve shook his head.

Understanding the conversation going on between Steve and Governor, Sophie quickly typed the name on her laptop and turned the screen to Steve.

A file appeared but the red uppercase words caught their eyes.

CLASSIFIED.

SECURITY CLEARANCE NEEDED.

Steve lifted an eyebrow and Danny rolled his eyes.

 _"I will call back in half an hour time with further instructions. You better have some good news if you care about the people in the plane."_

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Danny prayed for information.

 _"I suggest you focus on task given to you, Detective."_

The line went dead.

"Tell me you can declassify them," Danny spoke.

"Give me a minute." Steve stepped to side with phone pressed to his ears.

"Mr. Watson what you think…" Governor started to speak and Danny zoned out from the conversation. His eyes were focused on Steve who began to pace like wild animal caged for ages.

Steve paced back and forth for a couple of times before he shoved his phone into his pocket and walked back to join the group.

Danny lifted an eyebrow and Steve nodded back in response. Danny understood, Steve got the information they needed.

"Some words used by the hijacker might help us." Mr. Watson said. "He used the words like 'we have', 'our brother', 'we know'."

"There is undoubtedly more than one hijacker on the plane," Governor stated.

Steve nodded agreeing with Governor's statement.

"So, they are probably going to ask us to release their brother in exchange for our hostages?" Sophie inquired.

"Looks like it." Danny cocked his head slightly to Steve. "What you got?"

"Commanding Officer Wade Gutches is on his way. Apparently, Jamal was picked up by Seal Team 9 in their last mission. He will tell us more when he arrives." Steve continued. "I think we have one advantage here."

"What advantage, Steve?"

"They have no idea about their brother other than he was brought to Hawaii. They are actually depending on us for the information."

"Now that you have said it, why do I have a feeling that is not an advantage at all?"

"Why you think so, Detective Williams?"

"What if they actually know everything and their first plan is to test us?"

"Maybe… or maybe not." Steve shrugged.

"Yes, I understand about the maybe not part, but we have no way finding it out, because we take one wrong move on this one, it's going to affect the hostages."

"So what? You suggest we release the prisoner?" Steve questioned. His tone voiced his dissatisfaction.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this situation either, but Steve, we have 234 lives here. Are we really going to put their lives at stake for one imbecile?"

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time. See you next week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_

 _ **Sorry, it took me some time to update this story. I have very little knowledge on plane hostage rescue scenes,**_ ** _so be easy on me and also_** ** _English is not my first language, sorry_** _ **for the mistakes if there are any.**_ ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _"Are we really going to put their lives at stake for one imbecile?"_

Steve sighed. "I understand that part, Danny. Yes, it is one life against 234 but if we give in to one hostage situation, what's the guarantee that they won't do something like this again? More importantly, you let go this one terrorist, what's the guarantee he won't commit a terrorist attack that would kill thousands?"

"Commander, Detective Williams," Governor quickly addressed the situation. "Both of you have a point, but unfortunately we have no time for debate now."

An HPD officer stepped into the room and interrupted the discussion. "Governor, Commanding Officer Wade Gutches is here."

"Governor, Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams," Gutches addressed the group as he stepped forward. "I come as fast I could."

"Thanks for coming, Sir." Steve shook Gutches's hand. "We need to know everything about an opt where your team picked up Jamal Syed Hussain."

"So whoever hijacked the plane, they are demanding to release Jamal?" Gutches raised his eyebrows.

"They didn't really put that in words yet," Danny voiced out "But we are pretty sure that's what they are going to ask the next time they call," Danny checked his watch, "which is in another 12 minutes."

Gutches shook his head. "You will not like what I'm about to say next."

"Why?" Governor asked.

"Because Jamal was pronounced dead 8 hours ago."

Gasps echoed through the room.

"What happened?" Steve questioned.

"He was already injured in the shootout when we were capturing him. We tried all we could to save him but he succumbed to his injuries." Gutches lifted his shoulder in a half shrug.

"We are doomed. We don't have one thing, the one thing that they wanted. What are we going to do now?" Danny threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

"We have no choice now," Steve whispered.

"Oh, please." Danny covered his eyes with a hand.

"Governor," Steve turned towards her. "I need your permission."

Governor Keiko breathed heavily, not that she doesn't trust Steve's team, she was afraid to risk the passenger's life.

"Governor, I understand the position you're in, but trust me,"

Governor locked her eyes with Steve's for one moment and she saw the determination which helped her to make her mind. "Do what you have to do, but bring our people home... safe."

"You have my word." Steve guaranteed and turned to Gutches, "Sir, call up your boys, I need few extra hands in this rescue operation."

"You got it," Gutches moved to the side as he started to make phone calls.

"Steve, what are we going to tell them when they call in another…" Danny checked his watch again, "few minutes?"

"Jamal is in the hospital, recovering from his injuries or something."

"How am I supposed to make them believe that?" Danny rubbed his forehead.

"Figure it out, Danny. You got this and remember you need to buy us some time." Saying it, Steve walked to over Gutches.

Danny blinked with hands on his hips. "Figure it out, he says."

-H50-H50-H50-

 _"Detective Williams?"_

"Yes, it's Detective Williams."

 _"We want our brother to be released and you will do that if you want all your people to be alive."_

"I know, and we have decided to release your brother."

Governor raised her eyebrow and Danny held up his hand, indicating he got the situation under control.

 _"Wise decision, Detective."_

"But we can only release your brother tomorrow morning."

 _"Why?"_ The hijacker demanded.

"Your brother is being treated for a viral fever. I personally spoke to the doctor treating him and he said your brother is getting better. The doctor told me that he has given your brother his last dosage of antibiotics about an hour ago and he will sleep through the night."

 _"You expect us to believe that?"_

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth, you have 234 lives of my people in your hand, do you really think I would lie to you about this?"

 _"I need proof of life."_

"I just said, he sleeping through the night, whatever you want will have to wait until tomorrow morning."

 _"Or I can shoot one of the passengers to know if you're telling me the truth."_

"Fine. Go ahead and do whatever you want but you're still going to get the same thing from me. Remember one thing before you do anything, we still have your brother, you lay one hand on my people, any one of them, and you're not getting your brother the easy way. You want your brother, you do it my way."

 _"Fine!"_ The hijacker snapped. _"If I don't hear anything tomorrow morning, one passenger will be killed every half-an-hour."_ The phone call ended.

Danny looked at Steve. "You got time until tomorrow morning. Tell me you have a plan."

"I have." Steve nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Governor asked.

"Alright guys, bring it in,." Steve addressed the whole group in the room. "We are going to launch a full-scale operation to retrieve the terrorist and bring our people home."

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Lou questioned.

"First thing, Kono, I need all airport lights to be switched off and all the roads links to the airports to be sealed. For our final assault, Seal Team 9, you're with me on this one."

"Copy that," Gutches nodded.

"Exactly at 0300 hours, we are going to approach the plane in its blind spot in teams using black-painted aluminum ladders to gain access to the plane through the escape hatches under the fuselage and via the doors over the wings," Steve spoke as he pointed to the plane layout.

"We can't do that without any information on the hijacker's whereabouts. What if they are exactly at the same spot where we are going to go in?"

"Good question," Steve said. "Chin, tell us what you got."

The whole room turned their attention to Chin. "We have visual on the target and based on the thermal indication I have studied so far, we have four hijackers on the plane."

"While we are approaching the plane," Steve continued. "Danny, you're going to call them, and pretend to give them a progress report on their brother's condition and it's a good time to also ask him on the prisoner and hostage exchange condition."

"Right, divert his attention." Danny nodded.

"Yes, divert his attention." Steve nodded back. "And when we are getting in the position, Lou I need you to lit a fire at least 50-60 yards in front of the jet, as a distracting tactic, at least another one or two hijackers will rush to the cockpit to observe what was going on,"

"And this will isolate them from the hostages in the cabin." Gutches ended the sentences and Steve nodded.

"Danny, be ready with some solid excuse, they may question you on this one."

"Got it, something to divert their attention again."

"Chin, I need your full attention on the thermal indication the whole time. You need to fuel us by the changes happen in the plane, we are going to rely on your intel when we storm in."

"Copy that."

"Seal Team 9, we are going to break into few minor groups. I need two teams to climb up onto the wings and wait at the emergency doors. Another one team at the escape hatches under the fuselage and my team, we are going enter through crew entry door. On my go, all of us are going to open the door and enter at the same time. The passengers might be panicked, ask them to stay down and take out the terrorist. Are we clear on this?"

The members of Seal Team 9 nodded.

"Good, we got three more hours. Take time to gather all the things you need and we will get back here at 0215 hours. Any questions?" Steve looked at the others occupants in the rooms. All looked determined, ready to work the order given to them.

"Good, good." Steve nodded. "Let's get our people back home safe."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


End file.
